


souls on fire

by 1000_directions



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying During Sex, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Babe?” Clint says hoarsely, and Bucky’s head lolls to the side. His eyes look glazed, unfocused, and his jaw is slack as he raggedly sucks in air and then shakily exhales.“Got started without you,” Bucky murmurs, and then his eyes squeeze shut as he moans brokenly and tenses his thighs.





	souls on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is Just Filth
> 
> thanks to my mcu bad decision buddies for sprinting!

“I’m back,” Clint hollers, barely managing to kick the door shut behind him before he’s unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his ankles. “Babe, I got it. Where are you?”

“Where the fuck do you think I am?” Bucky’s answering shout comes from the direction of the bedroom.

“Coming, coming,” Clint chants, cursing as his jeans get caught over his sneakers. He sits down on the floor, yanking off one shoe and then the other, and then he wriggles out of the rest of his clothing and grabs the box of emergency condoms he just jaywalked five times to procure.

“You’d better not be coming yet,” is Bucky’s retort, and Clint is going to respond with something witty and self-deprecating, but he walks into the room and nearly swallows his tongue.

Bucky is laid out on his back, one foot planted on the bed, legs wantonly spread, completely naked. His chest heaves with each breath in, and Clint’s eyes linger for just a moment on the thin sheen of sweat glistening on his torso.

But only for a moment, because as soon as Clint sees how Bucky is three metal fingers deep in his own ass, he can’t focus on anything else.

“Babe?” Clint says hoarsely, and Bucky’s head lolls to the side. His eyes look glazed, unfocused, and his jaw is slack as he raggedly sucks in air and then shakily exhales.

“Got started without you,” Bucky murmurs, and then his eyes squeeze shut as he moans brokenly and tenses his thighs.

“Did you find a good spot, babe?” Clint asks, idly fisting own cock.

“Mmhmm,” Bucky breathes. He gnaws on his lower lip, and his hips lift slightly off the bed. “Real good.”

“You look good,” Clint says, stalking towards the bed. Christ, what a view.

“I feel good,” Bucky whispers. His cock is hard, standing up proudly and swaying jerkily each time his hips thrust into nothing. “You should feel me.”

“Yeah?” He climbs onto the bed and crawls over towards Bucky. “You look good enough to eat.”

Clint ducks his head down and swipes his tongue over Bucky’s stretched-out rim, and Bucky practically _howls_. Clint gets a taste of lube and metal and not much else, but he loves how much Bucky loves it. Bucky gets so desperate, and Clint can’t get enough.

“You’re so full,” Clint says, circling Bucky’s rim with a gentle index finger, and Bucky’s hole spasms greedily, clenching tighter around his fingers.

“I like,” Bucky says, then stops to suck in a gasping breath that turns into a whine. His whole body is taut, tensed, under control but just barely. “I like being full.”

“I know that,” Clint says. He leans in again, plants an open-mouthed kiss with his lips half on Bucky’s swollen rim and half on his trembling metal fingers. “Think you could take more?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky whispers. He blinks at Clint, and he looks desperate and feverish in a way that makes Clint want to protect him at the same time that it makes him want to _ruin_ him.

“I bet you could take more,” Clint says casually. He sucks his own index finger into his mouth, swirls his tongue around the tip a few times, and then he stretches to tap his finger on Bucky’s lips. “Suck, babe.”

Bucky’s mouth falls open obediently, and he hungrily takes Clint’s finger into his mouth, lapping at his rough knuckles and his blunt fingernail, swiping his tongue all the way down to where the base meets his palm and then back up again. He’s frantic, messy, drool pooling past his lips and making his face shiny, and still, he doesn’t let up.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Clint says, and Bucky beams at him and sucks Clint’s finger down even farther. “So, so good, babe. Jesus, you’re talented. You want it so bad, don’t you?”

“Want it,” Bucky murmurs around Clint’s finger. “Gimme. Please, _please_.”

“I’ve got you,” Clint says softly.

But he must not move fast enough, or Bucky doesn’t hear him, because Bucky is already reaching for Clint’s hand and guiding his middle finger into his mouth as well, swirling his tongue between his fingers and then forcing them to the back of his mouth, down his throat, frantic and hungry and needy until he’s practically choking himself on Clint’s fingers, gagging on them and he still keeps sucking like he doesn’t have enough.

“Holy shit,” Clint whispers as Bucky’s throat works convulsively, like he’s trying to swallow down Clint’s fingers, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he tries and he tries to take Clint deeper.

“Want,” Bucky babbles, and Clint’s heart seizes in his chest. He can’t fathom it most of the time, how much Bucky wants him, but right now, it’s just...there. The need, raw and immediate, and Clint is going to give him everything. Absolutely everything.

“C’mere,” Clint mumbles, and he fits his body on top of Bucky’s, slowly slipping his fingers out from his mouth. Bucky whines at the loss, tries to lift his head and chase Clint’s fingers, but Clint shushes him softly and then places his lips on Bucky’s, kisses him deep and slick and dirty with one hand on his jaw, holding him in place. He slides his other hand down Bucky’s body, touching his spit-soaked fingers to Bucky’s metal hand, like a question.

“Do it,” Bucky whispers into Clint’s mouth. “I want it.”

“Okay,” Clint whispers back, and he slowly, slowly eases one slippery fingertip inside of Bucky alongside the three fingers that are already there. It’s a tight, tight fit, and he’s not sure it’s going to work. Bucky shuts his eyes and slams his head back to the bed, brow furrowed, breath coming fast and harried through his nose as he tries to relax and let Clint inside.

“Almost,” Bucky says, and Clint kisses his chewed up lower lip. “So close. Get it inside me.”

Bucky’s fingers shift slightly, parting just enough for Clint to slip his own index finger in among them, and he eases deeper until he’s in past his second knuckle. He’s completely enclosed by Bucky’s metal hand, and each time Bucky’s rim flutters, it squeezes their fingers together tight inside his body, and it’s the most _inside_ of Bucky he’s ever felt in his entire goddamn life. Those fingers are powerful, lethal, and they are cradling Clint’s own, and there’s a trust and a vulnerability to this, on both their parts, that has Clint overwhelmed.

“So good,” Clint murmurs, rubbing his nose against Bucky’s. “Babe, you’re doing so good.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just blinks adoringly up at Clint, and each time he does, tears escape the corners of his eyes. Clint catches them with his mouth, pressing his tongue to one side of Bucky’s face and then the other, soaking up his salty tears with his hungry lips.

“Perfect,” Clint whispers into Bucky’s thin skin, and he feels the twitch of Bucky’s eyelashes against his cheek each time he blinks.

“In me,” Bucky whispers. “Clint, get in me.”

“Keep kissing me,” Clint says. He waits to feel Bucky’s nod, and then he reluctantly removes his hand from Bucky’s jaw, feeling behind him for the condom box. Thankfully it’s still within arms reach, and he mangles the box trying to open it one-handed without looking, but he’s not willing to take his other hand out of Bucky yet, and he’s not willing to stop kissing Bucky’s lush, generous mouth.

Finally, he eases his finger out of Bucky, and Bucky groans low and long into Clint’s mouth as Clint sheathes himself. Even just the touch of his own hand on his hard cock has Clint shivering. Bucky’s so fucking hot, he’s so fucking fucking hot, and Clint is so hot for him.

“Slick me up, babe,” Clint says, licking the words into Bucky’s mouth, and he feels Bucky’s shuddery exhale against his lips as he slowly, slowly eases his own fingers out of himself. Clint makes an embarrassingly high pitched noise when Bucky’s warm, slippery hand encircles his dick, but Christ, it feels good to be touched, and Bucky always knows the best way to do it.

“Fuck me,” Bucky mutters, flicking his wrist in a way that has Clint’s toes curling, and Clint nods dumbly, rolling on top of Bucky and panting down at him as Bucky continues to masterfully jerk him off.

“Okay,” Clint gasps, swatting at Bucky’s metal wrist. “That’s enough, babe, don’t get me off before I fuck you.”

“Do it already,” Bucky whines, and Clint tenderly brushes the sweaty hair from his forehead as he lines up at Bucky’s entrance. He bows forward and touches his lips to Bucky’s, a gentle whisper of a kiss as he breaches him. Bucky’s already loose and open for him, and it’s an easy push, a perfect steady glide.

“You feel so fucking good,” Clint murmurs, kissing Bucky’s closed eyelids as he buries himself to the hilt. “Got me so tight, so deep.”

“Fuck me,” Bucky says again, and Clint can never deny him anything.

He finds a quick rhythm, short rapid thrusts that have him quaking each time Bucky rocks up to meet him. Bucky wraps one leg and then the other around Clint, digging into his back with his insistent heels, holding Clint deep inside of him as he tenses his muscles, squeezing Clint’s cock like he doesn’t want to let go.

“Perfect in me,” Bucky says dazedly. “You feel huge inside me. Fuck.”

Clint doesn’t have enough air to even say anything, just plants his hands on the bed and swivels his hips to grind in deep, savoring every punched-out moan that Bucky rewards him with.

“Can you come without me touching you?” Clint pants. Bucky is good for that about half the time, and Clint doesn’t know if he can spare an arm without interfering with this delicious rhythm.

“Gonna come,” Bucky agrees, nodding feverishly. “Make me come, Clint.”

“So good for me,” Clint mutters, kissing the front of Bucky’s throat. He breathes hotly in Bucky’s ear and whispers, “Show me how good you are.”

Bucky starts to come with a strangled moan, pulsing hot against Clint’s abs as Clint continues to fuck deeply into him. Bucky tightens around him and practically milks Clint’s own orgasm out of him, and Clint shudders and keeps thrusting as he spills into the condom, fucking both of them through their orgasms and the aftershocks, only reluctantly pulling out once his dick starts to soften and the pressure is so sensitive he can hardly stand it.

Clint knots off the condom and banks it off the wall into the trashcan hidden behind the desk.

“If you ever miss that shot and get your come all over my work,” Bucky says, “you’re the one who has to explain to Nick Fury why I need a new laptop.”

“Don’t talk about Nick Fury in bed,” Clint grumbles. “Besides, you can just wipe it down. I don’t go out and buy new pubes every time you come on me.”

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky says fondly, slinging a lazy arm around Clint’s back. Clint happily snuggles into him, pillowing his head on Bucky’s broad shoulder and kissing his flushed skin.

“I’m _your_ idiot, you idiot,” Clint says. “And hey, fuck you for suggesting I’d ever miss that shot. I’d never miss that shot. In fact, let’s put the trashcan somewhere trickier. Give me a real challenge.”

“Not a fucking chance,” Bucky says, tightening his arms around Clint. Clint pretends to fight it, but he honestly has no desire to get out of bed. He’s right where he wants to be.

“You know,” Clint says after a few minutes, “there were twelve condoms in that box.”

“What, you ready to go again?” Bucky asks, stroking his hands up and down Clint’s sweaty back.

“Not yet,” Clint says. “But soon, okay? It would be a shame to waste them.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, kissing Clint’s forehead, and Clint loves him so much that it’s fizzing all through his veins. “Soon, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/184957376259/title-souls-on-fire-link-ao3-ship-clintbucky)


End file.
